Nothing Personal
by NikkaCandace33
Summary: This is story all about how One Direction's management sets them up with a girl verson of themselves. The group Nothing Personal. They go on a U.S. tour together while maintaining their fake relationships. Obviously shits going to get real.
1. Prologue

Nothing Personal

Prologue

Ben: And we're live welcome to 92.9, people's number one choice to hear the hottest beats! I'm Ben along with my co-host Jerry here to give you the latest gossip. So Jerry! Have you heard of this new group all these young folks are going crazy over?

Jerry: Who? One Direction? Of course, everyone's heard of them.

Ben: No, no! It's a group of girls!

Jerry: What?

Ben: Yeah!

Jerry: No way, that's hot!

Ben: I know right? But seriously! People, boys and girls alike are going crazy for these girls. It's amazing how famous they've gotten so fast.

Jerry: Yeah it's like an over night sensation!

Ben; Indeed it is Jerry so from their new album Always, here's the hit single that is sweeping the world off their feet Call Me Maybe by Nothing Personal.


	2. This Is Where We Fall In Love Right?

"Okay boys," Paul huddled the boys of One Direction around him, "Over there, sitting at that table, is the group of girls that you will be spending the next couple months with. Go say hello and make a good impression. I have yet to meet these lovely ladies myself, so do try to be on your best behavior. Just please, boys, do not give them any reason to complain to management. We want this to work."

The boys gave him a look.

"What do you mean you haven't met them?" Liam said worriedly, "Aren't we supposed to know what we are getting into?"

Their manager laughed, "Well… we do know that they are very american."

The boys all laughed along with him, as he straightened up.

"What does that tell us though?" Louis asked.

"That they're easy." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

Zayn laughed, "Their bimbos."

"They have no morals or decency?" Niall added.

Paul rolled his eyes at the boys, "Just take a moment to compose yourselves, they are waiting for you. I'll be right back."

Harry waved him off laughing, "Alright, Paul. No worries here! We'll work out a game plan!"

When paul finally walked away the boys huddled into a group once again, making sure to have the table of girls in their sights.

"So what do you thinl, mates?" Zayn said smiling.

They weren't being secretive at all, in fact it was very obvious what they were doing. But the girls weren't paying attention, one was on her phone, two were talking casually, and the other two were eating.

"Well they are good looking." Liam said shrugging his shoulders.

"I say we have some fun with them this tour, eh guys?" Harry suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"They are american…" Louis says slowly.

"Where's the fun in that?!" Niall says, "What if we just go on tour with them and have as little contact as possible. You know, not make things difficult?"

They guys were silent, taking in his words, then burst out laughing.

"Wow, niall." Harry said.

"It's like you don't know us at all." Zayn slapped a hand on his back, "Now come on boys, lets go have some fun."

The boys disbanded and began walking towards the table the girls were seated at, taking random seats in-between them.

"So boys…" the girl on the right side of Liam and at the edge of the table started, "Did you like what you saw?"

They all lightly chuckled and passed loaded glances at one another.

"Yeah…" Liam responded awkwardly, "So I'm Liam. And this is Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry." Each of the boys waved as he said their names.

"Oh, cool. I'm Xenia." she said nodding her head, then went back to eating.

"Uh… nice to meet you." They all said.

"What are your names, beautifuls?" Louis question to the others.

One of the girls groaned and rolled her eyes, pushing her light brown hair away from her face.

"What was that, sweet?" Louis asked.

"Tera." She mumbled turning towards the girls on her phone.

"I'm Bailey." A squeaky voice said, it was a brown haired girl across from Xenia, next to Niall.

"Nice to meet you, Bailey." Niall smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Get it in!" Xenia yelled at her, making her cheeks flush red and Xenia laugh harder.

Harry laughed also, due to Niall blushing the same way.

"And you are?" Louis asked the blonde.

"I'm Annabel." she said, her southern accent taking control.

The guys laughed at her amused, asking her to speak some more.

"Y'all are so immature. It's really no big deal." she said rolling her eyes.

"She sings like a black woman." Xenia whispered to Liam. Bailey snorted hearing her.

Annabel glared at her, also hearing what she said, mainly because she wasn't really that quiet.

"And you?" Louis said to the girl still on her phone. She didn't answer and Annabel nudged her a bit.

"Hey." was all she said, still not looking away from her screen.

"Miranda, stop texting." Bailey said, slightly embarrassed.

She looked up a bit, annoyance displayed on her face, "Hey, I'm Miranda." and went back to texting.

Xenia leaned in to look over Liam at Miranda, who was sitting right next to him, "Miranda, what are you doing on your phone? You have no friends. You're a bitch."

Miranda slammed her hand on the table, slowly turning towards Xenia, "You know what, Xenia?" her voice menacing.

"Come at me, bro." Xenia invited, opening her arms.

"Whoa…" Liam said lifting his hands a little, not wanting to be in the middle of them.

"Come on guys," Bailey said from her seat, "Let's not fight."

"Yeah, let's just hug it out." Tera suggested.

"Keep your lesbian hands off me, Tera!" Xenia screamed holding her hands up.

"Fuck you, Xenia!" Tera screamed back.

Xenia stood up, "Yahh, you would like that!"

Miranda stood up also, "You people have issues." then snapped her fingers, walking away.

"Not like your daddy issues!" Xenia yelled back at her retreating form.

She stopped and turned back to her, eyes narrowed, "You take that back or I swear I'll run over a cat and give you the remains."

Xenia gasped.

"You monster!" Harry breathed appalled.

"I agree with curly haired fuck!" Xenia yelled, pointing at Harry.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Harry looked at her.

"If my momma was here, she'd already beaten y'all." Annabel said.

"You know what, Hannah Montana?! No one gives a shit!" Xenia told her, still yelling.

"Oh my lord." Bailey began apologizing, "I am so sorry you guys had to see this. I'm leaving." she got up to leave.

"No you aren't." Xenia said, blocking her way.

"Xenia. Please, just move." Bailey whined.

"Never!" Xenia yelled again, grabbing her around her shoulders and pulling her backwards.

"Oh god!" Bailey gasped desperately, "She's touching me!"

Xenia laughed evilly, "I have her hostage!" She pulled Bailey out the doors doing a jerk off motion with her free hand, Bailey yelling frantically.

The rest of the girls left quickly after that. All of them were embarrassed and completely peeved.

The guys were just left there in complete shock. They refused to believe what just happened or that it was even real.

Paul walked up to them as soon as he noticed the girls were gone.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked smiling.

"Are they serious?" Liam asked narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Was that staged?" Niall mused, "Please tell me it was.

"What?" Paul questioned, the smile now replace with a worried scowl.

"The girls..." Harry said slowly.

"They're bloody insane!" Zayn finished Harry's thought.

Paul laughed, "What did you think when I said American?"

"Well I thought they were lovely." Louis chuckled, taking a fry from Bailey's left tray and shrugging.


	3. Wrong!

All the boys walked together into the board room, still in shock from what they experienced with the girls from earlier.

"Alright guys, I know your first meeting with the girls didn't quite work out. Maybe it was an off day for them? But you are going to have to give them the benefit of the doubt." Paul began.

"Why?" questioned Liam.

"Well... because... the media has already been 'matchmaking' you guys. Management thought it would be a good idea to follow into these 'suspicions' and put you into fake relationships. So... it wasn't up to me, it was up to the fans."

"We don't even get a say in this?" Zayn asked surprised.

Paul pursed his lips, "You know how these things work."

"Wait," Harry said, closing his eyes, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Um, well," Paul cleared his throat, "Harry, you're going to pretend to be in a relationship with Bailey."

His eyes shot open, "A relationship? Like an actual one?"

"Yes." replied Paul.

"But she's so quiet! we're nothing alike!"

"Listen guys, it's what the fans want. What management wants. You know I would never force you to do this. Zayn, you'll be paired with Xenia."

"The insane one?" Zayn asked wide-eyed. Paul ignored him.

"Well, which one do I get?" Louis asked.

"Terra." Paul said, happy that so far one of them was co-operating.

"But I thought she was lesbian?" he murmured, Paul's hope vanishing as he moved onto the next.  
"Niall, you'll be with Annabel."

Niall half smiled, happy he was stuck with one of the most normal ones, "At least she has a nice accent."

"So that leaves me with Miranda. " Liam frowned at him, Paul nodded and he sighed seeing no way out, "Okay then."

"Alright, lets bring them in then." Paul walked over to the door, opening it wide as the girls trailed in.

"Hey guys!" Xenia yelled as she walked in, "Remember us?"

"Xenia, would you please take a seat next to Zayn." Paul said politely as he smiled at her.

"Gladly, he has such pretty hair!" she smiled wide and slid in next to Zayn.

"Miranda next to Liam. Bailey next to Harry. Annabel next to Niall. Terra next to Louis." Paul instructed and began when they all took their seats, "Alright, let's begin. Wait, where's Dylan?" Paul asked, noticing the girls' manager wasn't there.

"We don't know. Probably making the intern suck his dick." Xenia said casually, her shoulders pulling up.

"Tobias?!" Paul questioned with wide eyes.

Bailey nodded innocently and Miranda shrugged her shoulders. The girls made it seem like he did this often.

Paul cleared his throat and made eye contact with Liam. He now understood what they meant about the girls before.

"Anyways," he tried to continue, "As I was explaining to the boys right now, for publicity reasons, you will all be paired up with the boys, depending on who the majority of your fans want you to be with."

"Leonardo DeCaprio is here?!" Xenia exclaimed, making Miranda snort, "Shut up. It's not like Zac Efron is around to sweep you off your feet." Xenia glared.

Paul cut in, "Not who you girls want to be with. Who the fans want you to be with." He gestured to the boys.

"Haha. Good one." Terra said unamused.

Miranda shook her head, "You cheeky bastard."

"Wait, so Leo's not here?" Xenia asked, still trying to specify if her true love was there or not.

"Okay, just listen to me. " Paul said beginning to get frustrated, "Each boy and girl who are sitting together are going to pretend they are in a relationship together. Who you were put with was determined by your fans. Got it?" he looked around the room.

Everyone became silent as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well I can't complain." Xenia shouted and slapped a hand on Zayn's thigh.

"Yeah." Zayn said slowly as he removed her hand from his leg.

Harry began to eye Bailey, trying to see if this would actually work out, and whispered to her, "Wanna go get frisky in the closet?"

Bailey leaned away from his proximity, turning slightly to look at him, "What kind of drink is that?"

Harry leaned away and looked at Paul sternly, "I can't be paired with her."

"Just make it work. All of you need to make this work. Now tomorrow you have couple interviews and I want you guys to be on your best behavior. That includes you too, ladies."

Xenia groaned, not digging his harsh vibe, "Well I've got a party to get to." She stood and walked to the door just as Dylan walked in.

"Hey peeps! What'd I miss?" Everyone in the room stared at him, taking in his disheveled hair, unwashed suit and 5 o'clock shadow.

"Your fly is down." Xenia said, making things even more awkward before she left the room.


	4. We Can Always Pretend Though

It was the day of the interview and it was already time for the first couple to go up on stage.

"Zayn, let's go get Xenia." Paul said leading the way out of their makeup room, down the hall to the girls'.

Paul knocked on their door and Annabel opened it just a crack, checking who it was before opening it all the way.

"Come on in, y'all." she smiled waving them in and threw a wink at Zayn, "Xenia! Your Prince Charmin's here to sweep you away!" she yelled closing the door.

"Leo?!" Xenia asked hopefully from her station, pulling away from the mirror, only to see it was just Paul and Zayn, "Oh…" her shoulders fell in disappointment as she went back to applying blush to her cheeks.

Paul internally groaned as he pushed Zayn in front of him.

"Well," he said walking up to her, Zayn stood awkwardly between them, "Did you get to know each other pretty well last night?"

Both Xenia and Zayn stopped to look at each other through the mirror, "What?"

"What do you mean get to know each other?" Xenia asked slowing putting her brush down and turned to face him.

"Oh my goodness… Really?" Paul said staring at them sternly, "Did anyone bother to get to know their partner?" he asked loudly.

The whole room went silent.

"This is going to be a complete disaster." Paul whispered to himself.

"Now hold on a minute, Paulie," Xenia said, pushing her seat away from her station and finally standing up, Zayn couldn't help but check her out. Her black hair was in bouncy curls that trailed over a short lacy black dress with red heels that probably gave three more inches to her actual height, "I'm great at improv.

"What ever that means." Paul said rolling his eyes slightly, "Just, I guess make things up but keep it realistic."

"But-" Xenia began but was cut off by Zayn.

"We're going to be late."

Paul took ahold of both their arms, pushing them out the room and to the stage. Soon enough they were walking out hand in hand, ready to get it over with.

Xenia and Zayn waved to the fans and cameras, then took a seat on the small white couch put out for them.

"Welcome!" the highly enthusiastic interview woman said, "It's so good to have you here! How are you two? Both of you look lovely by the way!" she smiled brightly.

"Girl! You look hot too!" Xenia gushed along with her, "I'm totally fine, thank you!"

Zayn laughed softly, "Sweetie, I think she means how are _we._"

"Oh!" Xenia laughed and leaned into him, placing a hand on his knee, "We are super! I'm so in love, he's so in love! And the sex is great!"

"Okay!" Zayn said immediately, shocked that she would say that. He tried laughing dismissively as he casually removed her hand to her own lap, "She's always such a jokester!"

Everyone laughed with the couple.

"Aw! You guys are just so gosh darn cute!" the interview swooned, "Tell us! How did you guys meet? Was it love at first sight?"

Zayn looked at Xenia intimately, trying to make the moment seem romantic. But she completely ignored him, answering the woman without a second thought.

"No, I had to pass him by a couple times! But after that, bam! He was like totally in love with me!" Xenia lied laughing, "Let me lay down the scenario,"

Zayn chuckled, a bit uncomfortable with where she might take it.

"I'm at this bar, right? Totally hammered. I got tequila in one hand and the lime in the other, dancing on the counter top-"

"Xenia!" Zayn said sweetly but urgently. The interviewer and crowd laughed with them.

"Don't interrupt me, babe." Xenia turned to him, then back to the woman, "As I was saying. So Zayn's there, sees me dancing. You know, shaking my goods. And he buys me a few drinks, one thing leads to another. The next morning he tells me what happens and it's like I've always known the guy! It was truly beautiful."

The interviewer laughed, seeming as uncomfortable as Zayn, "Well, Xenia! That's quite a story! It's quite romantic! You both seem to love each other very much!"

"Oh, I do!" Xenia said turning and wrapped her arms around Zayn's shoulders.

He followed her lead, snaking his own arms around her waist, but when she began to touch the fringe of his hair he grabbed her hands and whispered, "If you touch my hair I swear I'll hurt you."

Xenia giggled as if he told her something funny, pulling away her hands and turned to smile sweetly at the audience.

"Well I think that's all the time you have!" the woman stands up, the same bright smile on her face, "I hope you continue being happy and your love stays strong!"

Zayn took Xenia's hand, both of them waving again as he led her off the stage.

As soon as they were out of sight and backstage Zayn threw her hand at her.

"Are you mental?" He hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xenia defended confused, "They loved us!"

"We met in a bloody bar?!" Zayn repeated her ridiculous story, getting her face angrily, "I bought you drinks after watching you make a fool of yourself?!"

"Hey! That was romantic!" she yelled in his face, her own anger making her stand her ground.

Paul rushed between them before things got too crazy, "What is the matter with you two?!"

"She's a hussy!"

"He's a douche!"

"Okay, okay! Enough!" Paul said pushing Xenia back by her shoulders, "Just go back to the dressing rooms and compose yourselves. We'll go over your interview later."

Xenia stomped away, not bothering to waiting for them.

Paul took a step away from Zayn as they both watched her disappear around the corner.

Zayn glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Paul sighed when he glanced up at him, "At least you two… looked cute." he shrugged.

Zayn shook his head as he walked back to the boys room.

The next couple to walk on stage were Annabel and Niall. The crowd went wild at their cuteness, playing the relationship card down to a key. But their set ended almost just as badly with Niall walking off in a fit.

Miranda and Liam were a total wreak. The interviewer even seemed to be in a painful awkwardness. Liam was trying his best to be charming and loving, but Miranda was just not taking the bait.

Louis and Tera were probably the worst. They never even once looked at each other.

Paul was dying.

When Harry and Bailey were up he begged them, "Please. Please act like a normal couple."

Harry winked at him smiling. "Oh, I got it."

He pulled Bailey on stage by the hand, taking a seat on the couch and forcing her to sit extremely close to him, hands intertwined.

Bailey, being uncomfortable with his proximity and the fact that he was touching her so much, scooted away. She pretended to fix her dress.

"Aren't you guys adorable!" the lady said, urging the crowd to join her.

They both smiled, Bailey a bit more humble than Harry.

"Why thank you." He told her.

"So! Bailey and Harry, how are you guys taking your fans' reactions to your relationship?"

"Well I think the fans-" Bailey started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"The fans are amazing! I mean, they're practically the reason we're together!" Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around Bailey, "She's so wonderful and I'm so glad they already accept us!" Bailey nodded along with him seeing no other option.

The interviewer laughed, clapping her hands together, "I'm so happy to hear that! How did you guys officially meet though?"

"A bar." Harry said quickly before Bailey even had a chance to register what she asked.

"A bar?" the woman asked, her smile faltering a little bit.

He nodded, looking back at Bailey to get her to agree.

Bailey made a face, but laughed nervously to shake it off, "Yes, of course."

The interviewer laughed lazily as she stared at them questioningly, "Is this the same bar Xenia met Zayn?"

"Uh." both Bailey and Harry paused.

"Yes," Harry blurted, "Of course. Zayn and I went there together and that's where we all met.

She nodded, taking his answer and moving on, "So Bailey, we've heard you don't like it when people touch you or get grabby, is there and exception for Harry?"

Harry chuckled, reaching to hug her and bring her in close.

Bailey noticed this, her eyes going wide and grabbed his hand before her had a chance to put it around her, pretending to sway it between them so the audience wouldn't notice.

"No… My boundary lines are pretty clear… and he understands that." she laughed shyly, looking down as she did so. Harry looked back at the interviewer, getting Bailey's hidden message, and smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Oh, you two! I don't believe it! Harry give your girl a smooch!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"If you say so!" Harry yelled and pinned Bailey to the couch before she could get away.

Bailey turned her head just in time, his lips smashing against her cheek. She wriggled underneath him, trying to push him off.

"Harry! Get off!" She yelled.

He pushed away from her smiling, his hair slightly out of place.

Her glare was intense as the interviewer and crowd fangirled and dismissed them from the stage.

She wiped her cheek in disgust once they were back there, "Let's lay down some ground rules, freak." she yelled at him.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked at her surprised.

"There is no more touching me!" she continued to yell at him, "There is no more hugging me! And there is definitely no more fucking kissing me!" she fumed, her cheeks tinting red from her anger.

"Whoa!" Paul yelled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her away from him, "Let's calm down, okay love?" he looked at her as he released her, "Now go to the girls, and get ready to head back to the hotel. We're going to have a meeting."

She turned on her heel, nose up in the air as she marched away from them still mad.

"Now, you!" Paul turned to point a finger at Harry.

He looked at Paul shocked, "What did I do? It was better than everyone else!"

Paul just shook his head, "We'll discuss this in a while. Go get your things together so we may


End file.
